


Just a Freak

by pinolief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, bullied!sam, self concious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinolief/pseuds/pinolief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean noticed; over the last few weeks Sam had been quiet. Even more than normal. Dean didn’t know why Sam was so quiet, he would ask, but Sam always had the same answer: “Nothing is wrong Dean. I’m fine.” Dean had been letting it go for almost three weeks now, but he just couldn’t anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Freak

Dean noticed; over the last few weeks Sam had been quiet. Even more than normal. Dean didn’t know why Sam was so quiet, he would ask, but Sam always had the same answer: “Nothing is wrong Dean. I’m fine.” Dean had been letting it go for almost three weeks now, but he just couldn’t anymore. 

It had been a tiring day. Both of the boys had been to school, Sam actually being active and Dean just hanging around and making out with girls. Their father was working on a case and said that he would be back in about two weeks. So in that time Sam and Dean had to take care of themselves and had to go to school. After school the boys had to stay inside the hotel room and not open the door for anything. 

Currently Dean was lying on his bed in the hotel and Sam was still at school. Dean had decided to skip the last couple hours of school, which were almost over, and just hang around the room. When it was finally 3:30 Sam came walking in the hotel room. Dean looked at him, noticing again that he was hanging his head and muttering to himself. Dean sat up on the bed and frowned at his little brother.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Dean asked. Sam’s head shot up and stared at Dean with wide eyes before looking down again and muttered: “Nothing is wrong, Dean. I’m fine.” Dean scoffed and pursed his lips. Dean stood up, walked to his brother and crouched down next to him. “No. You’re not fine. I’m gonna ask you again and you’re gonna be truthful with me. Sam, What’s wrong?” Sam shook his head and walked over to his bed. He put his backpack on the floor and grabbed a book out of it. While Dean kept glaring at the younger boy, Sam settled down at the headboard of the bed, opened his book and started reading like Dean wasn’t staring at him.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the reading boy. He didn’t understand why Sam didn’t tell him; what could be so bad that he had to hide it from his older brother. Did he kill someone? Dean scoffed at the idea, this was Sammy. His little brother. His little, young, idiotic, sweet, hot, nice- wait what? Dean shook his head. ‘What the hell?’ Dean thought. ‘I can’t think like that about my brother.’

Nevertheless Dean sighed and sat next to his brother at the headboard. He made himself comfortable with putting one of the pillows behind his back and putting one of his propped up legs. He looked over his brother’s shoulder at the book he was reading. “Whatcha reading?” Sam didn’t respond and just kept reading. He nudged the book Sam was reading and asked again. Sam sighed and laid the book down. Sam looked in the bright green eyes of his brother and said: “Biology, Dean. Biology.” Sam picked the book up again and flipped the page before continuing reading. Dean shuffled closer and looked at the pictures of the book. “What are those?” He asked, looking at the weird doodles in the book. “They’re cells. They’re pretty cool, you see they-“ 

And just like that, Dean and Sam talked for hours about different assets of Biology. For once, Dean actually enjoyed learning new things and he even got to spent time with his brother. 

After almost 2 hours of just looking at pictures and learning thing about biology, Dean noticed something on his brother’s right arm. It was a dark blue spot which had a red edge around it. Dean frowned and leaned closer to get a better look at it. “Sam?” Dean asked, still looking at the bruise. Sam turned his head to answer, but his eyes widened when he realised that his face was only about 3 inches away from Dean’s. “Y-Yeah, Dean?” Dean looked into Sam’s eyes, grabbed his arm and lifted it up to their faces. “What’s this?” Dean asked.

Sam looked down at his arm to find out what Dean was talking about, but when he saw the bruise, his eyes widened at he ripped his arm from Dean’s grasp. “Nothing.” Sam said and turned back to his book. Unnoticed by Sam, his shirt had ridden up at the motion, but Dean definitely did notice. When Dean looked down at his brother’s stomach he saw something that made his vision go pure red. “Sam.” He seethed out between his teeth. “You can’t tell me that’s nothing.” Sam turned back again with big eyes and placed his book down. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his little brother and grabbed the hem of Sam’s dark green shirt. “Take it off.” He hissed out. Sam’s eyes widened further and he tried to steady his breathing. “D-Dean?” “I said. Take. It. Off.” Dean said, tugging at Sam’s shirt at each word. Sam didn’t respond, but just did what Dean said. Sam grabbed the back of the neck of his shirt and pulled it over his head, before dropping it on his side.

Dean’s eyes widened when he saw all the bruises covering his brother’s stomach, chest and arms. “Where did you get these?” Dean whispered out, not able to talk louder than that. Sam looked down at his body and was about to respond, but had to suddenly focus on keeping his heart beating, because. Holy fuck, Dean was trailing the tips of his fingers over the bruises on his body. Sam sucked in a breath and tried to keep his heart beating while he answered: “I’m not really the popular guy in school.” Dean’s hands stopped moving and he placed his palms flat on Sam’s chest. His fingers slightly crammed together on the younger Winchester’s chest and Sam swore he stopped breathing. 

“Who did this to you?” Dean growled out. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to answer the question and have Dean beat the crap out of the boys from school. “Do you have anymore?” Sam didn’t respond. “Do you have anymore?” Sam reluctantly gave in and nodded to answer the question. “Where?” Sam tugged on his jeans to inform Dean where. “Take them off.” Sam knew that it wouldn’t make a difference if he said no, so he just pulled off his boots and pants. 

Littered all across his legs were bruises that varied from small, light blue ones, to big, dark purple ones. Dean gently caressed to bigger ones on the top of his thighs, dangerously close to the edge of his black boxers. “Do they hurt?” “Doesn’t matter.” Dean scoffed. “Why do you think it doesn’t matter?” Sam fiddled with the edge of his boxers and quietly responded: “I’m just a freak, Dean.” 

Dean roughly grabbed his brother’s wrist and put them together. “Don’t you EVER think about yourself like that! Why would you even think that?” 

“I’m gay, Dean. I’m a freak. I’m attracted to a person of the same gender. That’s just wrong.” Sam stood up and walked towards the bathroom, but before he could reach it Dean had grabbed his right wrist, spun him around and pulled Sam into himself. Sam wrestled against Dean’s grip, but after a couple of minutes of wrestling, Dean had managed to pin Sam against the bed with Sam’s hands pinned above his head. When Sam noticed the position they were in he stopped struggling and just looked at Dean. Oh god, how badly he wanted to run his hands through Dean’s dirty blond hair and press his lips to Dean’s couldn’t be described in words.

“Don’t EVER think you’re a freak, okay.” Dean looked into his eyes. “If anyone’s a freak, it’s me.” Sam was about to protest and started with: “De-“, but was cut off by Dean’s lips pressed to his. Sam froze, which was probably the most stupidest thing he could have done, because Dean pulled back with wide eyes and scrambled to get off of him. Sam whimpered at the loss and tried to pull Dean back. “Sammy…..” Dean sighed out, but Sam just shook his head and carded his hand through Dean’s short hair and pulled until his lips were on Dean’s again.


End file.
